1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adjustable hinge for connecting a door with a furniture frame. The hinge includes a hinge casing fittable into an opening in the door and a mounting body mountable on the frame and carrying a hinge arm by means of an intermediate member, the hinge casing being pivotally mounted at the hinge arm by means of hinge axles or hinge links, and the hinge arm being held on the intermediate member by means of a clamping screw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such hinges are widely used in modern furniture construction. The advantage of mounting the door on a frame is that the actual furniture side walls can be of thinner material, thus reducing costs on the one hand and permitting the use of more expensive materials which are preferred because of their surfaces and aesthetic appearance on the other hand.
In the same manner as in the case of hinges which are directly secured to the furniture side wall, it is desirable to be able to adjust the hinge in one or several manners.